Dragon ball z movie 14: battle of the gods genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with a female Goku.


I don't own Dragon ball z

* * *

So then your sensing it too said elder Kai.

Yes, he's certainly waking early this time isn't said, Kibito Kai.

It's always something said, Elder Kai.

So much for our long lasting piece said, Kibito Kai.

I hear ya supreme Kai said, King Kai.

Loud and clear said King Kai.

Ya, of course, said King Kai.

Sure I noticed his energies like a freight train said, King Kai.

Hey! Could you pant quieter Goko i'm trying to talk said, King Kai?

* * *

Scene shifts to Kibito Kai.

Goko?! You mean she's with you right now said, Kibito Kai.

* * *

Scene shifts King Kai.

Yeah, fraid so said King Kai.

* * *

Scene shifts to Kibito Kai.

She likes using my world to train sai, King Kai.

We can't either one of them find out said, Kibito Kai.

If one learns of the other you know what could happen said, Kibito Kai.

* * *

Scene shifts to King Kai.

Oh! Right tight said, King Kai.

Good point said, King Kai.

Mum's the word on Lord Beerus said, King Kai.

Lord Beers, what that? Asks Goko.

Nothing just mumbling random words said, King Kai.

Uh does it taste like root beer? Asks Goko.

Uh yeah, tastes great in a float said, King Kai.

Hold on it can't be something that simple or you wouldn't sound so nervous about it said Goko.

Alright, the truth is it's a secret. Classified Kai stuff said, King Kai.

Aww! Now I have to know, that sounds juicy said Goko.

Drop it Goko i'm not telling you said, King Kai

Fine! You were talking to Supreme Kai, right? I'll just go ask him myself said Goko.

Alright alright! No instant transmission! Said, King Kai.

Just drop the fingers and we'll talk said, King Kai.

Just promise you won't tell supreme Kai you heard this from me said, King Kai.

It's like Goko, their deities whose purpose it is to create life in the universe, to watch over and protect it said, King Kai.

Like supreme Kai but there are also deities whose purpose is to destroy said, King Kai.

* * *

Scene change to Kibito Kai.

I wonder how many planets will fall victim to his rampaging this time said, Kibito Kai.

Beerus the destroyer is awake already? I still can't believe it said, Elder Kai.

* * *

Scene changes to King Kai's world.

Um, why are you wearing your butt kicking clothes? Asks King Kai.

So a god of destruction's got a pretty strong, right? asks Goko.

Sort of a job requirement yeah said, King Kai.

Then she stretches.

I can't wait to see what he's made of this great said Goko.

You're completely brain dead said, King Kai.

Huh?! Said Goko.

Why? What I do? Asks Goko.

Were you listening to even half what I just told you? Asks King Kai.

Beerus the destroyer is the strongest destructive in the universe said, King Kai.

He's at a level you didn't even know existed! He's so moody he'll wipe out a cluster of galaxies if someone looks at time Funny said, King Kai

Are you hearing me said, King Kai?

Well, I heard the part about him being the strongest and I can't wait said Goko.

* * *

Intro

* * *

In another part of the universe a strange world is seen.

On a tree with a building an explosion happens.

Inside a blue-skinned man walks up a winding staircase, '

A giant piece of rock falls down the staircase pit.

The blue-skinned man sighs and continues on his way.

At the top of the stairs, a room is filled dust and hourglass.

Lord Beerus it's time, time to wake up said the blue-skinned man.

And don't fall back asleep, recall it was you yourself who set the alarm to go off at this time said the blue-skinned man.

I hate to you oversleep and for one your back up alarms to go off said the blue-skinned man.

Then one of the hourglasses explodes.

Fine Whis i'm up said Beerus.

I just want you sleeping in for 15 years and waking up groggy like the last time said Whis.

But if you require some more coddling said Whis.

The clears his throat.

Then he starts to sing.

I said i'm up yelled Beerus.

Oh but it's so cozy said Beerus.

He makes his way down to the ground.

To count as truly restful slumber I have to get at least 50 years said Beerus.

39 is little more than a cat nap said Beerus.

Lord beerus again it was you who chose this wake-up time said Whis.

And if may why did you choose this date? Asks Whis.

There's something I need to check for myself said Beerus.

* * *

Scene changes to Beerus eating a huge spread.

I'm curious Whis while I enjoyed my all too brief slumber did that upstart Frieza manage to eradicate Planet Vegeta for me? Asks Beerus.

Yes! Without a trace, in fact, said Whis.

Ah! Good to hear it said Beerus.

I could have given the bumbling upstarts an eternity to shape up they still but nothing but trouble said Beerus.

Then he eats some food.

And I would have been happy to blow the planet up myself but it so far off the beaten path said Beerus.

Rather use the time for nap said Beerus.

All that said i'm no fan of Frieza's either said Beerus.

If we cross paths again i'll gladly wipe the entitled bugger out said Beerus,

Impossible i'm afraid during your nap someone already defeated Frieza said Whis.

Someone more powerful than Frieza said Beerus.

Allow me to explain said Beerus.

Whis summons his staff and then a projection of Goko become a Super Saiyan for the first time appears.

This scene look strangely familiar said Beerus.

Who is that woman in orange and blue? Asks Beerus.

She is a Saiyan, answers to both the names Karae and Goko. oh and she is the last full-blooded Saiyan female in existence said Whis.

When you said Planet Vegeta was no more I assumed the same went for the Saiyans said Beerus.

Yes, it's true most of them did perish, however, a few who happened to be on other worlds at the time were spared including I should mention the king's heir Prince Vegeta said Whis.

Isn't Saiyan hair supposed to be black? Asks Beerus.

I have to say i'm surprised a Saiyan could be capable of defeating Frieza said Beerus.

Well, the Saiyans have harnessed a technique said Whis.

A potent method of powering up whereby they transform into what they call a super Saiyan said Whis.

What was that? Super Saiyan? Said Beerus.

Super Saiyan? Said Beerus.

Ah! Super Saiyan! That's it said Beerus.

That's exactly what it was said Beerus.

Sorry! What, what was? Asks Beerus.

It was Super Saiyan something said Beerus.

Uh Super Saiyan god yes said Beerus.

I had a dream about it said Beerus.

A vivid dream where I fought Super Saiyan God who looked just like this one said Beerus.

You know what it was don't you Whis. a premonition said Beerus.

And you're sure it wasn't JUST a DREAM? Said Whis.

Forgive me but your premonitions they don't have much history of coming true said Whis.

If you'll recall that dream you had a while back about you know what said Whis.

You're mocking me aren't you said Beerus

Fine said Beerus.

Come with me Whis said Beerus.

* * *

Scene changes to a meadow.

Oh, seerer! Seerer where are you calls Beerus

I was taking a walk, what is it said the Seerer.

39 years ago, did you not say that in 39 years time an arch rival worthy of me would appear said Beerus.

Did I say that? Asks the seerer.

Yes, that's what you said says Beerus.

Uh, I guess I did said the seerer.

Hear that, the seerer's prophecy confirms my premonition said Beerus.

An arch-rival of mine will reveal itself soon said Beerus.

And she shall be a Super Saiyan God said Beerus.

This all sounds rather far-fetched to me said Whis.

Difficult imagining one such as yourself even having an arch-rival Lord Beerus said Whis.

Well even the oracle fish exaggerated the strength of this foe, a fascinating adversary is due to emerge and that's why I prematurely woke from my slumber said Beerus.

Ah, I see said Whis.

That's one mystery solved said Whis.

So I take it you intend to make a visit to the Saiyan? Asks Whis.

Of course, I do said Beerus.

I must track down this Saiyan god said Beerus.

Then Whis tracked the Saiyan's down with his staff.

And 've located them, it appears most of the surviving Saiyans I count five them two full-bloods and three half breeds on a little planet called Earth said Whis.

Earth you say, never heard of it. Sounds boring said Beerus.

Now, this is odd one of them the same Saiyan who defeated Frieza, in fact, is on North Kai's world for some reason said Whis.

A Saiyan at Kai's place how very suspicious said Beerus.

What could it mean said Beerus?

Tell me Whis, how long would it take us to get there said Beerus.

Roughly 26 minutes said Whis.

So about the length of your average anime episode said Beerus,

I hate long flights said Beerus.

But what choice is there said Beerus?

All right! We'll depart at once said Whis.

Then they head off for King Kai's world.


End file.
